One challenge with conventional reflectors is that a reflective surface (the “shell”) and backing structure are coupled to one another at hundreds of bonded joints such that the stiff backing structure distorts the relatively flexible reflective surface of the shell at on-orbit temperature extremes. Because satellite antenna coverages are each unique, from antenna to antenna, the conventional reflector reflective surfaces may be shaped differently. The conventional reflector integral background structure ribs must be custom-machined to match each different shell shape. This makes the design and construction of the conventional reflector or antenna assembly complex and time-consuming.